Day 1: 6:00am-7:00am
Jack is forced to hinder the investigation to save his daughter's life. Meanwhile, Palmer tries to convince his family to go public with the story before the press discover themselves. Episode Guide The following takes place between 6:00am and 7:00am, on the day of the California Presidental Primary 06:00:00 Jonathan, the assassin surgically altered to resemble photographer Martin Belkin, gathers his photo equipment at the desert compound and heads for the Palmer breakfast. Gaines leads Jack, via the transmitter in his ear, to find a key card that resembles the one Walsh gave him. At CTU, Milo, the freelance contractor, gets closer to decoding information on the assassin on the real key card given by Walsh. Palmer asks his son to stand beside him at the breakfast when he announces to the press his side of the story about the Gibson murder. Keith accuses Palmer of always putting his career before his family and shuns his father’s request. At the desert compound, Kimberly pleads with Rick to help her escape. Although Gaines said that he would release Rick, Kim knows Gaines won’t make good on that promise. Jack arrives at CTU, and is immediately questioned by Nina. He assures her, unconvincingly, that his daughter is safe. When she tells him that the body in the car has been identified as Alan York, Jack is stunned. He excuses himself from Nina to threaten Gaines through the earpiece. Gaines, who has heard the whole conversation with Nina, assures Jack that Teri and Kimberly will be killed if he does not follow his orders. Gaines then instructs Jack to replace the key card that Milo is decoding with the decoy card. As Jack figures out how to do that, Gaines leaves a cell phone message for Kevin (who is posing as Alan York). In the car, Teri feigns sickness and asks “York” to pull over. She runs into some nearby bushes. Kevin sees his cell phone blinking, and he listens to the scratchy message from Gaines that his cover has been blown. He turns off the car and follows Teri. Suddenly, she appears from behind a bush and slams his head with a rock. Teri tries to grab his car keys, but he tosses them over the mountain. She hits him in the head again and knocks him out cold. Timer: 06:13:01 - 06:13:03 06:17:04 Teri ties Kevin to a tree with a belt and with jumper cables. She attempts to call for help, but her cell phone is unable to get a signal. Rick asks Gaines to pay him for his completed job. Gaines doesn’t let him leave the compound. Jack realizes that Gaines has cameras set up inside CTU and is able to see his every move. As Milo gets closer to naming the shooter, Gaines orders Jack to switch the key cards. Palmer, meanwhile, talks to his daughter about appearing at the breakfast. Although she is worried for her brother, Nicole is even more fearful about reopening past wounds. Jack “accidentally” spills a cup at Milo’s workstation to set up a distraction so that he can switch the key card in the computer. Timer: 06:24:46 - 06:24:48 06:29:45 Since the key card he is working on is a fake, Milo runs into problems trying to decode it. Jamey comes to the rescue with a solution. Meanwhile Kevin, tied up and beat up, tells Teri that if he doesn’t deliver her, then Kimberly will be killed. Teri is confused at what to do. She again tries in vain to get her cell phone to pick up service. Gaines has Jack contact Palmer’s Secret Service detail to request clearance for the breakfast. Rick delivers the news to Kimberly that Gaines won’t let him go. He makes a plan with her to escape, but their secret conversation is interrupted by Eli, another one of Gaines’ thugs. Kim reacts quickly, pulling Rick on top of her in an embrace. She pretends that he is raping her, and Eli leaves them alone. Rick tells Kim to meet him outside later for their escape. Milo figures out that he has been working with a different key card, and he suspects that Jack may have switched it when he came to his desk. Nina confronts Jack about the key card exchange, and offers to call Division if he does not turn the original one over. Jack pulls a gun on Nina, threatening her life. Gaines, through the earpiece, tells Jack to get her out of the building. Jack puts a jacket on Nina to hide the gun he has at her back. He walks her outside to his car. Tony stops them on the way out, and Jack tells him they are on their way to an official jurisdiction meeting. The two get in the car. Timer: 06:37:49 - 06:37:51. 06:42:04 Teri finally gets phone service, and she dials Jack’s cell phone. A hospital worker picks up the ringing cell phone on the ground in the garage, and Teri quickly realizes that something is wrong. She then calls Nina at CTU, but Jamey picks up. Teri pleads for help, explaining that both she and Kimberly have been kidnapped. Jamey takes down Teri’s location and promises to send someone to retrieve her. Sherry asks Palmer about the possibility of blackmailing network anchor Maureen Kingsley into dropping the Keith murder story. Palmer is reluctant to lie, but Sherry is motivated to save both her son and her husband’s candidacy. Meanwhile, Rick leaves the barn where Kim is being held, leaving the door unlocked. While Rick distracts Eli, Kim escapes. Rick and Kim meet up to make a run for the compound’s fence. Two men show up to help Teri, identifying themselves as CTU agents. Yet when one starts to untie Kevin, the other takes Teri hostage. These men are not from CTU. Tony asks Jamey about a supposed jurisdiction meeting that Jack and Nina were headed to. She does not know of the meeting, and with no phone call from Nina, Tony grows worried. He asks Jamey to pull the security footage from Jack’s office. Jack has Nina drive the car, giving her directions fed from Gaines through the earpiece. Nina starts to suspect that everything Jack’s been telling her about his daughter’s kidnapping and the mole inside CTU may be false. Timer: 06:50:22 - 06:50:24 06:54:22 Jack has Nina stop the car at an empty industrial area. Another car has followed them there. Under Gaines’ instructions, Jack takes Nina outside and shoots her in the chest. Her body falls down an embankment. The men in the second car confirm for Gaines on video that Nina is dead. As Kim and Rick dig their way underneath the chain link fence to freedom, Teri is dragged into the compound. Kim sees Teri and insists on staying to help her mother. Kim aborts her escape and returns to her “cell”. Rick begrudgingly follows. Tony scans the CTU security footage, and sees Jack take Nina at gunpoint. He is further surprised when he sees Jack hand Nina a bulletproof flak jacket. Meanwhile, at the industrial site, Nina wakes up. She pulls the bullet shells from the Kevlar jacket and, although she is somewhat shaken, she realizes what has happened. Nina walks off. 06:59:57 - 07:00:00 Memorable Quotes A LIST OF MEMORABLE QUOTES Notes and Background Information ANY NOTES AND BACKGROUND INFORMATION Category:Episodes